Its Payback Time
by WaTaNaBeSaWa
Summary: It's been 6 years since Sasuke left and he's back. But Sakura doesn't pays attention to him anymore. And she's more friendly with Sai."What's that, is Sasuke-kun jealous? Serves him right,CHA!" Its payback time. X
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi there people I am WatanabeSawa and I am a new member here. This is my first time writing a fanfic so read and tell me what you think…

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto –yay-*

* * *

**Its Payback Time**

It was a sunny summer day in Konoha. Birds were singing, children were playing with eachother, everyone in Konoha was enjoying the day and they were simply happy… Sorry, not everyone. If you were near to a bridge certain bridge you could see gloom covering a certain pink haired kunoichi. Next to her was a certain blonde haired boy who was ranting about how their sensei was late and a raven haired boy who looked absolutely bored and annoyed. And yeah their sensei was simly late, as usual. Sakura turned her head to look at the raven haired boy and the moment she saw his face he became pissed. It has been 6 years since Sasuke had left. And now he was back. More taler and handsome, every female becomes attracted at him the moment they saw him and they start to flirt with him. Passed the Jonin exam with flying colors and with the things that has been listed you could say he was perfect but… If you could just look a bit more closely,actually you could see the shitty attitude he has, and THATS the only thing prevents him from being perfect. He could be happy but noo he just keeps up with that long face, no expression or whatsoever and THATS what pisses Sakura off more.

"_Look at him. The same shitty face from years ago. Whats up with that long face anyway. He got everything he has now. Power, revenge plus every female in this village so what is it? Its not like I care anyway and I dont love him anymore."_

"_**And what makes you think you dont?"**_

" _I dont think, I know,"_

" _**Yeah whatever you say. But I know you still have feelings for him so even if you deny, you cant hide your feeling from me cuz I am you.*chuckle***_

"…"

"_**Ha! I win."**_

Her thoughts were interrupted with a 'poof' and Kakashi's masked face.

"YOU'RE LATE " shouted Naruto while pointing at his sensei.

"Aahh sorry. I was late because there was a scary old woman who threathened to burn my book if I didnt help her to carry her-"

"Lİ-oww!! That hurt Sakura-chan" whined.

"Naruto! You can whine later because we've been waiting here all day and I'm runnin out of patience so SHUT UP!!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"AND YOU SENSEİ, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD MİSSİON FOR US OR ELSE!!!" Sakura shouted while sending a death glare to her mentor.

Kakashi gulped and said " Sorry but you can have the day off." and dissapeared with a 'poof'.

"SHANN- damn he escaped but I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna go to İchiraku?"

"Hn, no dobe."

"TEMEE! Whatever." He turned his attention to Sakura and asked her.

" Sakura-chan do you want to eat ramen with me?" Naruto asked. Sakura's expression softened and she smiled.

"I'd love to Naruto, thanks for inviting me." She said.

Sasuke who was leaning at the bridge was shocked. Did she just accepted to go and eat ramen with Naruto? How?_**"Why?"**_ He thought he snapped.

"I'm coming too." He said.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.

"_**O yea!"**_ inner Sakura said.

"_Shut up!" _"Whatever, lets go." Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and started to walk away without looking at Sasuke. Sasuke followed them while looking at their linked hands with jealousy.

TBC…

* * *

So how was that? Please tell me my rights and wrongs so I can do better next time. And if you have any ideas about the story please tell me. I will appreciate it.

* I really look upon Kishomoto-san because he has drawn over 400 chapters of Naruto and if I were him I would just quit drawing cuz I dont have that much patience. But I am reaally thankful for the characters.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy… The day I wrote the story ;

Alissa (Thank you soo much Alissa I am reeaally happy and thank you very much for the idea I will do as you say.:)

and

Winrycherry101(thank you for your review) wrote me a review

Theary15

And crazymel2008

tsuchiya-sama

xhyperanimefreakx

-Angel and Black Aly XD-

Hitoryan

OXEYESETTOKILLXO added the story to their favourites.(thankyouthankyouthankyou)

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto but I own the story.

* * *

It's Payback Time

Chapter 2

_Flashback:_

_On a cold winter day in the dead forest Sasuke was lying on the floor, covered with blood he was panting because of his fatal injury( it's not like he would whimper, stupid Uchiha pride) his dead opponent lied a few meter away from him. He was slipping more and more to the darkness losing his consciousness._

"_**This is the end, I'm dying."**__ He thought. But suddenly he heard footsteps. They were three- no four people. He was trying to stay awake, curious about who they were. When he saw a flash of pink he was relieved, because he knew who they were so he let the sleep take over him. He was in good hands._

_**Some time later:**_

" _Is he going to be allright Sakura?"_

"_Yes, sensei dont worry."_

" _IS HE GOİNG TO BE ALLRİGHT SAKURA-CHAN"_

"_Shut up Naruto!"_

"_Yeah shut up dickless."_

"_SAİİİ!"_

"_if youre going to argue get out both of you!"_

_He heard familiar voices… Familiar yet annoing. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and…Oh yes his replacement. What was his name? Ah, Sai. The last time he saw him it was four years ago. At Orochimaru's hideout. He was looked like him. Raven hair, black eyes- wait if he looked like him then something could've happened between Sakura and that imitation boy. A pain stung at his heart and an unknown anger rose. What was this feeling, he couldnt put a name on it. And slowly he began to move and opened his eyes with a groan. When he looked around he saw his old team and that freak. When his eyes found Sakura he was stunned. She was so beautiful. Her large emerald eyes, her long pink hair fascinated him. But sadly before he could extend his thoughts a bit more a yell interrupted him._

"_YOU'RE AWAKE TEMEEE!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke winced because of the loud noise._

"_NARUTO!!!" Sakura shouted at Naruto." SHUT UP!!"_

"_Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto looked at her apologetically._

"_He is tired so be quiet." Sakura said tiredly. _

"_She's right dickless."_

"_SAİİ!!!"_

"_Sorry." _

_Sakura turned to Sasuke "how do you feel Sasuke-kun" she asked."Hn." he answered."Healed your little scratches and minor injuries but I didnt healed your fatal injury compeletely so you must rest for a while. Anyway we're heading back to Konoha in a few days so rest well. Because when we get back you will have a little bit though time so yeah, just sleep."Sasuke listened to he and lied back. He was so tired so the sleep took over him easily._

…

_As he woke up again he looked at his right and saw Sakura. She was lying a few feets away from him and the moonlight was hitting her body. Sasuke's eyes were glued on smooth skin, her curved body, she looked definetely fascinating, when Sasuke made a move, Sakura woke up looked at him._

"_Are you okay Sasuke-kun, do you need something?"_

"_No I dont need anything. We can head back tomorrow."_

"_Then let me check your injuries first."_

"_There's no need to Sakura."_

" _But Sasuke-"_

"_I said there's no need, you're annoying." As he said that Sakura's expression hardened. She stood up and left the room without saying anything. Sasuke felt bad for calling her annoying._

_**Next day:**_

_"Sasuke, HEY SASUKE WAKE UP!!" Sasuke opened his eyes and got up he looked a the owner of the voice, he saw a grinning face with a pair of deep blue eyes and blonde hair. İt was Naruto. He had grown so much. He became taller and muscular and probably stronger, worth to fight. When he looked around a little bit more he saw Kakashi, who was still the same and that imitation boy, Sai._

" _Come on, get ready. We're going back." Naruto yelled. Sasuke winced._

" _İdiot as always," Sasuke mumbled but Naruto heard that._

"_TEMEE!!"_

"_Stop it you two."Kakashi told them tiredly. Sasukes things were packed already.' Sakura must've done that.' he thought with guilt and started to undress(WOOOHOOO!!:P) from his nightclothes and wore his regular ninja clothes. When they got out Sasuke saw Sakura and Sai talking to he saw them together his eyes darkened. There was it again, the sameanger when he thought Sakura with that freak. He felt like something was clawing his chest. And if ther was an opportunity he was going to chidori his ass. When Sakura saw then coming , she greeted Kakashi and Naruto, but when she saw Sasuke, she turned her back to him without saying anything and started to walk. Sasuke was shoked. Did Sakura just ignored him? İndeed it was shoking._

_As they started to move, Sasuke was thinking about the reason why Sakura was angry at him? Because he called her annoying? Maybe.(well he's genius for nothin') Then Naruto's loud voice interrupted him._

"_Oy teme, are you allright?"_

"_Hn, yes Naruto." those words plus an angry voice Naruto thought something was going on._

"_Are you angry because we're taking you back to the village? Or is it because I woke you up? Huh? Huh? HUH?"_

"_İt's none of you're business dobe."_

" _YOU ASSHOLE"_

_**Konoha:**_

_When they reached the gates of the village it was dawn. They went to the hokage tower quickly and knocked the door. A weak voice said 'come in'. As they went in they saw a drunk Godaime who was leaning on her desk, half asleep. When she saw Sasuke she quickly straightened and stood up. And let's add she was shocked, eyes widened and mouth gaping. She coughed and started to talk;_

"_My, my what do we have here, Sasuke Uchiha." She said with a serious face. Then she turned to Kakashi._

"_Report."_

"_Yes Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said."When we were heading back from our mission in Suna, we found Sasuke who was injured and lying on the forest floor. His enemy, another missing nin was lying a few meter away from him, took him with us and Sakura healed him. One day later we started to head back here and by the way our mission was a success."_

"_Very well then," Tsunade called an anbu."Take Sasuke with you to İbiki and question him. İf he tells you everything tak ehim to the hospital for check ups and then take him to his home. I will dicuss with council about htis and until then, keep an eye out for him."_

"_Yes Tsunade-sama." Said the anbu. He grabbed Sasukes arm and dissapeared._

_**A day later:**_

_Let's get straight to the point. After Tsunade talked with council, they decided to keep Sasuke in the village. The villagers were a little bit disturbed about this but they got used to it. Sasuke passed the chuunin and the jonin exam in no time. He went to missions with his team and gained everyones trust. But there was a little problem and it was Sakura…_

_End Flashback_

But after the 'annoing' incident Sakura wouldn't talk to him, simply she was ignoring him and she was too friendly with Naruto and Sai. Of course that pissed him off. They reached to İchiraku and sat down. And how do you think they sat? Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's left, Sakura was sitting on Naruto's right and Sai was already on Sakura's right. Nice.

"Hey Sai, it's been a long time how are you?" There she goes again. Starts a conversation with that imitaton boy. She talks with that freak who doesn't now how to have a conversation with anyone.( at least he tries Sasuke unlike you, who wont talk!)

"Thanks Sak, and you?" Wait. what's with that nickname? He just can't give his girl an NİCKNAME! His girl no he was just a teammate.

"**Heh, think whatever you want but I know what's going on with her. A man doesn't tries to impress a woman for nothing. İts obvious that you like her cuz whatever you do you do it to impress her and try to get her attention. So you can't fool me. hehe"**

"_Hn. Whatever you say."_

After ordering their ramen and finishing them, they got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then guys. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sakura." Said Sai and started to walk away.

"Sakura-chan, do you want met o walk you home?" And with that question Sasuke alarmed.

"Thanks Nar-"

"I'll walk her home Naruto. İsn't your home at the opposite direction?"

"TE-"

"It is. Then lets go Sakura." He grabbed Sakuras hand and started to walk away from Naruto.

"WHAT THE- GOODNİGHT SAKURA-CHAAN!!" Naruto yelled.

"See ya, Naruto." she said while she was dragged by Sasuke. That confused her.

* * *

There is your chapter 2. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.

Note:Chapter one had a little bit problem that's because I had a little bit difficulty writing with the keyboard.

review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It's Payback Time

Chapter 3

Sakura was getting uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable, really. If you ask why, she was walking a-loone with Sasuke Uchiha. The guy who called her annoying at the day when she saved his life. Can you believe it, he just called the person who helped him and had always cared for him at that time when she heard that 'annoying' little word that made her sad, mad and shocked. Sakura looked at Sasuke with the corner of her eye and what do you think she saw? The almighty Sasuke Uchiha was sta-ring at her. When I say staring, it's like his face fully turned towards her and looking at her face.

" _**OMG! He's staring at us."**_

"_Y-yeah."_

"_**What's up with you, shockie-shockie*?"**_

"_Of coure I am!____Since when did Sasuke Uchiha ever stared at me in my lifetime you think?"_

"_**You mean us."**_

" _Whatever."_

"_**Let me answer you, like right now."**_

"_-sigh-"_

" _**Go on, say something to him."**_

"Umm… So how've you been Sasuke?" Sakura turned to her and asked.

"_**You suck."**_

"_Shut up."_

"Hn."

" _**A classic answer from Sasuke."**_

"_I said shut up." _

Sasuke kept on walking but immediately ... Sasuke?

"_Since when did she started to call me Sasuke?"_

"_**Since then, when you called her annoying. Good job, you idiot and now we're faar away from our last goal."**_

"_Last goal?"_

"_**Yea, the Uchiha babies and a sexy wife."**_

"_What are y-"_

"_**Don't say anything. Now listen to me. You gotta win her back as a friend. That is the most important thing. Once you're her friend, other things will be like a piece of cake so answer her question like a man."**_

Then he noticed a hand waved in front of his face. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"Yes I am Sakura and you?" With that question Sakura was taken aback.

" W-well, thank you. You suddeny stopped so I just won- whatever. Anyway, we're here. Thanks for taking me home Sasuke."

"Hn." With that Sasuke started to walk home but Sakura's voice made him stop.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to hang out with us tomorrow? You know Naruto Sai and me, we're going to the Sakura festival. If you want to, you can come."

"Okay."

"And Sasuke,"

"What?" he said with an annoyed tone.

"You have changed."

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

"You're an-"

"_**NO!"**_

"-noy-"

"_**Stop you IDIOT!!"**_

"-ing."

"_**Oh shit."**_

_**İnner Sakura: "Now that did it! Sakura, my girl show him what you got."**_

"_SHANNAROO!!"___

With hearing that phrase, first Sakura's expression became blank. Then she quickly approached to Sasuke and gave him a hard slap.

" Oh how wrong I was." Sakura said with an angry turned her back to him.

" Sakura I-"

"Go away! And don't come tomorrow." With that she unlocked her door and slammed it after she went in.

"_**Good job! Now our easy way of winnig her back is gone. You know what? Naruto surpasses you when it comes to relationships."**_

"Hn."

"_**Don't 'hn' me."**_

"_Whatever, just shut up."_ Sasuke rubbed his cheek and started to walk. It's not like he wasn't mad at himself. If he only didnt said that phrase, now he would've left a happy and a smiling Sakura instead of a mad and a frowning Sakura. And let's add before fogetting, if you were wondering that the slap hurt or not, yes his cheek hurt like hell. His cheek was swollen and stinging from the pain. No wonder it hurt. Afterall she was the student of the fifth hokage who possessed the superhuman strength. But he didn't know which one hurt, his stinging cheek or Sakura's words. Did he made her THAT mad? Of course he did. If she weren't THAT mad, she wouldn't tell him not to come. Anyway, tomorrow he was going to festival and try to make it up for Sakura. Because he didn't liked the way how she ignored him and didn't acknowledge him. And that made him pretty annoyed.

**The Next Day:**

Sakura woke up with sunlight burning her eyelids. Happily she opened her eyes and straightened up. Stretching for a while, she immediately got up started to get ready. Wearing her usual clothes a red shirt with Haruno symbol on it and a short (you know that short she wears in Naruto Shippuuden. I don't know how to name it.). She made only tea (I hate coffee. Yuck!) for herself as breakfast. While she was drinking her tea she remembered yesterday and became angry immediately. How dare he! She was being nice to him and what did she got in return?

"_**Yoouu're annooying."**_

" _You again? Why do you always have to come out in the wrong place and the wrong time? And shouldn't you cheer me up instead of making me more furious?"_

"_**Don't worry girl, I The Great Sakura Haruno's Inner is furious too. I can't take it anymore, we gotta show him who he messes up with."**_

"_Hell yeah. So what do you suggest us to do?"_

"_We're starting with ignoring him. Meaning of this ignoring is simply we will act as if he doesn't even exist okay? You're tea is finished so wash your cup, go out aand stick with the plan. Revenge will be a new taste for us."_

"_Yes, it will." _Sakura washed her cup and got out. While she was walking, she saw team 10. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji was waiting for Asuma. Ino was ranting because the day was too hot, Shikamaru was trying to sleep, but disturbed by Ino's ranting he just couldn't and Choji was eating snacks as always. Sakura approached to them.

"Arrgh he's late, he's definitely late. How dare he make us wait! It has been a hour. Dammit I'm going home!"

"Troublesome woman."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing."

"YOU-"

"Now now, cut it out you two. Don't make a fuss in the morning." Sakura said.

"Forehead!"

"Sakura."

"Good morning Sakura.-munchmunch-" Ino, Shikamaru and Choji greeted her.

"Pig! Good morning everyone, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Waiting for Asuma-Sensei." Ino said with sarcastic tone.

"Trying to sleep, but can't because of a certain noisy troublesome woman" said Shikamaru.

"You lazyass! There are more impotant things than sleeping."

"So troulesome."

"YOU-"

"And eating snacks. Thats all what we do currently Sakura." Choji interrupted Ino.

"I see. Well I have to go now, because I must meet with my team too, so see you later." Sakura started to walk. When she turned the corner, she saw a certain raven haired person leaning on a wall and obviously waiting for her. A question. Who do you think it was?

a) Sasuke

b) Sai

I would like to congratulate the geniuses who choosed **a**. Yes, It was Sasuke Uchiha.

Tbc…

Finally! Chaper three is finished. How was it? Did you liked it?

P.S: * It's a word I've made up so I dont know even if that not. As you can understand inner Sakura asks her if she's shocked while mocking her.

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the late update because I was a lazyass these days and I would like to thank,

Sasuke Itachi fan

purplechalkwitch

iLOVu and

diggz for reviewing and everyone that added my story to their fav list. Thank you SOOO much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's Payback time

Chapter 4

When Sakura saw him, she became startled. _'What is he doing here?'_ was the only question, no it was the only thought that was going on her head. When she got out of the trance she started to think what she would do while walking slowly.

"_**Remember the plan girl. Stick with it."**_ That's right, they made a plan this morning and all she need to do was _ignore _him. She started to walk more confidently and passed him, not bothering to greet him. Sasuke's eyes were following her whether she was going to stop or not. She didn't and he started to follow her.

" _She is mad afterall." Saskue thought._

"_**Of course she is you dumbass. What did you expect? Running towards you with the tears of delight, hugging you and say ' Oh Sasuke-kun, even though it has only been a night, I really missed you.' and make a move to kiss you?"**_

"_You have an amazing imagination."_

"_**Why thank you. But if you really thought 'that' would happen, uhmm, you really really suck. I, myself am really ashamed to be your inner and covering my face from embarrasment."**_

"_Hn."_

"_**What's the matter with you and that 'hn'. Is your word capacity that low?"**_

"_Hn."_

"_**ARGHH! You piss me off! Anyway stop arguing with me and walk faster."**_

"_I can say the same to you.*" _When Sasuke was walking at the same level as Sakura, he started to talk. I mean coughed.

"_**Ignore him."**_

Sasuke coughed a little bit more.

"_**Just ignoore him."**_ Inner Sakura said that with a sing song voice. When Sasuke saw that catching her attention with coughing didn't work, he started to talk. And he did it for real.

"Uhm, good…morning Sakura." And hell, he was sweating. Talking with someone who ignores you was much more difficult than he thought.

No answer. Sakura kept on ignoring him.

"Sakura, Sakura listen to me." Sasuke grabbed her arm and stopped her. Sakura kept on avoiding him while struggling.

"Sakura stop- just hear me out okay?" But who listens to him. Sakura started to struggle more and cry for help, looking around her. That made Sasuke angry. Grabbing her wrists with his hands, he pushed her to the nearest wall, pinning her to it. Sakura's heart was pounding so fast that she thought it was going to jump from her chest and run a kilometer. She felt her face started to heat up.

"_Damn it! I'm blushing."_

"_**Oh yes, you're blushing."**_

"_What do we do now. We talked about revenge this morning but if he finds out that I still have feelings for him, everything will be ruined."_

"_**Oh no, quick! Lower your face."**_ Sakura bowed her head so Sasuke couldn't see her face.

"Let go, Uchiha!" Sakura cried.

"Not until you will listen to me." Sasuke said to her.

"You already got me trapped so, you think I have another choice? Say what are you gonna say and let me go. You're wasting my time." Sakura snapped at him. He became more angry after hearing those words. He gripped her wrists and pushed her more into the wall.

"Since when did you started to use my words back to me?" Sasuke said darkly, with a half angry and half mocking tone.

"Like right now." Sakura spat back. Sasuke smirked.

"You know what Sakura-_chan_? You're new developed attidute kinda pisses me off."

"I don't need to know what you like or not. If you're done talking, let me go." With that, she pushed him back harshly and started to walk away but immediately, she felt Sasuke grab her arm and pulled her back to the wall she was pushed a while ago.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not going anywhere until we talk about everything."

"Well, if we're going to talk about everything, we'll be done at the evening. And I don't want to spend my whole day with you. Let me go, I don't want to be late." Sasuke let her go and stepped back.

"Fine. Then after the festival I'll be at you're place so don't try to avoid me and go somewhere else. Tonight, we wil clear all the misunderstandings." Sasuke started to walk. Sakura was

" _That cocky bastard. Who does he think he is?"_

"_**Yeah you're right. Just who does he think he is? Acting all highty and mighty, ordering people around. ARRHG HE'S PISSING ME OFF! But hey tonight he, THE GREAT SASUKE UCHIHA will be at our place. Our living room, our couch and maybe our b-"**_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY IT!!! What the hell happened to you? The moment he said he was going to come to my house, you've gone crazy. He's going to come to my house-"_

" _**You mean ours."**_

"_-so what? I don't really care about that and-"_

"_**Aren't you excited about it. I mean it can be a pleasurable night for-"**_

"_Will you shut up! Stop interrupting me. We made a plan, remember? We gotta stick with it, perform it and get revenge on Sasuke, Okay?"_

"_**Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot." **_

"_When it comes to Sasuke, you forget everything." _Sakura thought with sarcasm while walking four feet behind Sasuke. Sakura turned her head to right and pretended as if she wasn't aware of Sasuke's presence. And lets get to Sasuke… Well… His heart was beating like crazy and he was sweating like hell. He was so excited, with that feeling nervous and... He felt like he needed to sit and rest. What has he done? He just told Sakura that tonight he was going to be at her place and talk the things that was going on between them. But the question is, what were they going to talk? Right then his mind was blank. He just coudn't think about anything. Then his inner interfered.

" _**Good job! You did it. Now it's your chance to make things right. But don't forget, you must choose the words you're going to say carefully and talk smoothly. If you mess up again, I swear I'm gonna leave you and won't come back. You hear ME?!"**_

"_Hn."_

"_**AARGHH! You're pissing me off!"**_ Sasuke smirked inwardy and continued to walk. But suddenly his steps faltered. Because;

couldn't hear some certain footsteps and

2. He was hearing a male and a female voice laughing toghether.

That female voice was Sakura's and the male voice was like umm… Who was that again?

"_Damn, do I always have to forget his name?"_

"_**Umm, yes? Let me help you. His name starts was with S and ends with I. Now tell me do you remember?"**_

"_Hn. No. Tell me already, don't play with me with those stupid mind games of yours."_

"_Geniuses can be stupid too, right? Okay-"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_**I said okay, his name is Sai and WHAT THE HELL! HE'S TOUCHING SAKURA'S SHOULDER! Wait a sec and WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING? Come on man go to them and show that freak that he just can't touch our girl like that!"**_

"_Our girl?"_

"_**Hell yeah, now stop standing there like an idiot and go!"**_ When Sasuke turned to them, his jaw and his fists clenched. His blood began to boil and a voice roared inside his head. There they were, talking and laughing together. Sai was lightly leaning to her and Sakura's back was at the wall. Sai said something again and Sakura started to giggle. The moment he heard her voice, he started to approach them with fast steps. Sai noticed him. He turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning Sasuke-san." Sai said. Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Hn." Sasuke answered him with his classic answer. Sai turned to Sakura.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to go to the festival with me tonight Sakura. Do you want to?" he asked.

"_WHAT!"_ Sasuke thought._"D-did he just asked Sakura on a date?"_

"_**Yes! Yes, he just did. He's trying to take away our Sakura-chan. NOO!!! YOU! You gotta do something. Quick. NOW!" **_Sasuke was already panicked, but his inner's words made him panic more. He didn't know what to do. But then he felt himself take a step forward to them and say something but it wasn't fast enough.

"Thank you for your offer Sai. Yes I'll go with you." Sakura said it while smiling. Sasuke immediately stopped. His eyes wide open with horror and mouth nearly agape. He couldn't believe it. Did she just accepted the date offer of his imitation? What the hell! And all he could think at that moment was;

"…"

"I'll see you at evening then Sai but I must go now." Sakura said, still smiling.

"Yeah Sak, see you." Sai turned started to walk away. When Sakura turned to walk to the opposite direction, she saw the Uchiha prodigy standing in front of her, glaring at her with his famous death glare. Sakura looked at him with confusion. Then she straightened and walked past. He frowned and started to follow her. They walked quietly without talking to eachother but, that didn't mean that they weren't glancing at eachother from the corner of their eyes. Finally they reached their destination. Naruto was leaning to the bridge's railing and they were like the couldn't believe their eyes. There he was, silver hair shining under sun, his one revealed eye that looked bored and his favourite perverted orange book in his right hand. You guessed it right, it was Kakashi and I'm sure you are asking what was so important about him being there. Well, it was like Sasuke and Sakura were late and Kakashi was earlier than them.

"Yo. You're late." Kakashi stated while looking at them. Sakura's eyes were like as large as plate's and she was gaping. And Sasuke… He was as shoked as Sakura inside but outside, his eyebrows were raised only.

"KAKASHI-SENSEİ!! WHAT THE- HOW?!" Kakashi was amused by her female student. Her reaction was so funny that he was smiling behind his mask too.

"I just woke up early and came here." He said with a mocking tone. Sakura came to her senses and smiled too.

"Wow. Now that's a first. What? Didn't any evil lady or kitty crossed your path trying to catch your attention?" Sakura asked mockingly, yet still shocked. Kakashi closed his book and put it back to his pocket.

"No, not at all." He answered. He stood in the middle of them and started to talk.

"As you know, today is the Sakura festival. That's why you have the day off. I'll see you guys later then." With that he dissapeared.

"Ahh, great. Just another day without any mission. I'm telling you, he is just a slacker. ARRHG! I hate this. I need some ramen to ease me. C'mon Sakura-chan, Teme, let's go eat ramen." He said with a pout. Sakura smiled at him sadly.

"I would love to come with you Naruto but for tonight I must buy myself a kimono and it will take my hours to find one. I'll see you later then." She waved and started to walk to the town.

"Aww man, she ditched me too. C'mon Teme, let's go." Naruto started to walk in the opposite direction. Sasuke glared at Sakura's back. Naruto stopped. He turned his head to Sasuke.

"Oy Teme, are you coming?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I have things to do so go without me." Sasuke started to walk at the same way that Sakura went. Naruto looked at his back with confused eyes and then asked himself:

"The heck is wrong with him." Naruto shook his head and walked to his heaven; the ramen stand.

There you go with chapter 4. What do you think? Of course, you can tell me about your thoughts with a review so…

* * *

_Review._

P.S: I got curious about it so, can anyone tell me what the 'lol' means?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I hate so say this but… I dont own Naruto.

It's Payback Time

Chapter 5 (Finally!)

It was hard. So hard when you were following someone. And irritating too. When the person you follow act all lovey dovey with the person you dislike so much. And what sucked more was there, her bright pink hair shining under the sun as she was giggling at the artist boy.

Giggling…

_Giggling…_

Giggling.

**GIGGLING?**

Why the heck was she giggling at that…that… THAT FREAK! She was supossed to be smiling and calling his name, not giggling at his imitation.

"**What, ya jealous?"**

"_Shut up."_

As Sasuke continued to watch them he saw his imitation brush a strand of hair that fell to her face away. Sakura blushed and turned her head away because of embarrasement. The moment was like a cheesy part of a romance movie but to Sasuke it was like a part of a horror movie and the most horrific thing he has ever seen.

"…**WHAT THE HELL!"**

"_THE HELL IT IS! That's it! I'm gonna put an end to this. That bastard." _With that, he walked furiously towards them. But he felt something tugging at his shirt and turned his head. There was an old lady who had a lot of bags.

"Could you help me with my bags young man?" 'The lady smiled gently and asked. Sasuke gave her a cold stare and turned to leave but suddenly, the lady's gentle tug turned into an iron grip on his shoulder and said;

"You will help me you damned brat." With a very scary glare that even Sasuke's glare would mean an innocent stare and started to drag him to where her bags were.

zzzzzzzzzzz

"You're such an adorable young man, thank you for your help." The old lady patted his shoulder lightly and walked away. And Sasuke, he….. was exhausted and frightened.

"The 'Evil' Old Lady. Kakashi-sensei was right. No wonder he came always late." He muttered then he reached for his shoulder and tried to massage it. Sasuke winced from the pain. ' My shoulder…' he thought and then suddenly Sakura crossed his mind.

"Crap, I have to find them." He started to run. When he was passing by Sakura's house, he saw them. Together. Sakura was giggling and thanking him and he, he suddenly took Sakura's face with one of his hand and his face started to near hers. Once again, Sasuke was horrified. But suddenly, a shuriken flew between their faces and stabbed a tree that was a few feets away from them. Sai and Sakura turned their heads towards the direction, where the kunai came from. There she was, a darkened expression on her face, her blonde hair swinging in the wind.

"Shi…ka…ma…RU!" pointing her finger to the tree, she started to walk to it. And now you could see the lazyass ninja, who was leaning against the door. Blonde started to screech.

"Didn't I told you not to laze off. Today, its the Sakura festival you moron. Get up. We're going. Oh hey Sakura, Sai. You will be on time right? Don't be late. I'll be waiting for you."

And so, she started to drag the lazy guy with her.

"See you Ino." Said Sakura with an uneasy smile and turned to Sai.

"I'll see you later then, Sai-kun." Sai smiled back.

"See you." He waved and started to walk towards the opposite direction. While Sasuke, sat down to the floor with a relieved expression.

"_I will thank Ino for that. Seriously, she saved the day."_

"**I guess you're right. Anyway hurry up and get ready. We have no time to waste."**

"_Right."_

Standing near a dango shop, Sasuke waited for his teamates to arrive. Looking at the happy crowd he finally saw a pink haired person. And a blonde person. And a… _**raven haired **_person.

"**GODDAMNİT! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOİNG HERE?"**

*Twitch Twitch* _"Dont you remember, __**he **__was the one who invited Sakura."_

"**Oh yeah. I forgot."**

"You came afterall teme." Naruto said, waving at him. Sasuke waved back. His gaze went to Sakura. She wasn't pleased at all.

"I told you not to come, didn't I?" She said it with a cocky voice. That ticked Sasuke off.

"I don't think your father owns this place." He said with a twitching smirk.

"So what? All you ever do is piss the people off. Why don't you just piss off?" Sakura answered back hotly. And soo that was the last straw and Sasuke lost control and he grabbed her arm painfully and started to drag her away from the other two boys (A/N: Hahaha-hahahahaha-hahaha-hahahahaha. *This laughing style is borrowed from Mandark*). Turning his back, he shouted to Naruto and Sai.

" I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU TWO TOMORROW THEN. HAVE A NİCE FESTIVAL!" And with that, they were gone.

And soo they arrive in a dark and peopleless forest. Sasuke pinned her to a tree and grabbed her wrists painfully. Sakura winced from the pain and looked at Sasuke's face. It scared her. He had an abnormally unemotional face and he was breathing hard. His breath hot, his eyes were…like so… animalistic. Grabbing her hair hardl he suddenly attacked her neck.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DO- inghh!"

He started to kiss her neck, those kisses turned to open mouthed kisses in time. Tilting her head back he licked her throat from collarbone to jaw. Giving small licks to the side of her jaw, he bit and sucked her other side of neck. Grabbing her kimonos collar, he dragged it until her shoulder was exposed. Sasuke kissed her shoulder lovingly, licking it, but suddenly he woke up from Sakuras voice.

"Tch, let me go already you idiot." She said with a sassy attitude. By those words, Sasuke's nearly dead fire was fueled up. He threw her to the floor and turned towards her. Sakura shouted from the pain looked t him with a scared expression. Sasuke fell down to his knees and towered over Sakura. Taking her wrists in one hand, he held her face with another hand. Forcing his thumb to open her mouth, his face neared hers. Sakura was unable to do anything. Couldn't shout, couldn't struggle and couldn't even blink. Looking at Sasuke's closing eyes, her eyes started to get heavy too. Finally she felt a pair of lips touch hers. His hold on her wrists loosened and his both hands held her head caringly. Sakura bought her hands to back of his neck and held him tightly against her face. Their mouths moved against eachother and opened at the same time. Feeling their hot tongues contact, Sakura shivered and Sasuke groaned. Grabbing her waist he leaned against her and tilted his head for a better access. Tongues rubbing against eachother, getting more and more hot, their air started to run out. Separating, they pantedwhile Sasuke rested his forehead on hers. Opening his eyes, he looked deeply into Sakura's. His mouth moved against hers.

"I'm in love with you."

* * *

OKAY, OKAY! TIME OUT! First of all, sorry for the late post! And secondly theres your chapter 5… Okay I have nothing to say anymore…No, no wait! I would like to thank y'all for reviewing, adding ma story to favourites and you know what you did, if your reading this. And if you have any,

"MOU! SAWA-CHAN NO BAKA! YOU MADE ME WAİT TOO LONG."

Then review. Kekekekeke U


	6. Chapter 6

Hello minna! Long time no see. Here goes you chapter 6 after a very long time :D

Thank you very muck for the all reviewers, favouriters and etc up until now.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Its Payback Time**

**Chapter 6**

After hearing Sasuke's confession, Sakura froze. Blinking, she gave a nervous laugh.

"Wh- what are you saying Sasuke?" she asked. She couldn't believe her own ears.

"I said, I love you."

"Wh-why?" because of this question, Sasuke scoffed.

"Why do you think? Because of your weird pink hair and your annoying attitude. Because-"

Slap!

His sentence was cut off with a slap that came from Sakura. She couldn't believe it! Just because of her hair and attitude? What about the way she valued him? The way she loved him? .HE?

"Don't you dare to say another word! I am sick and tired of you! I've had enough! Just how dare you kiss me like that! AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU HARRASED ME! LET ME GO!" She struggled to get out of his embrace, but it was _kinda _hard. Because of those words and the slap, Sasuke was enraged.

"STOP STRUGGLING SAKURA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE JUST DONE? **CONFESSED** TO YOU!AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? I CARE ABOUT YOU AND I WON'T LET YOU GO!" Sasuke paused and panted. When he started talking his voice was strained and low. Dangerously low.

"I **won't** let you go, Sakura." His eyes were burning with an unexplainable emotion while he looked into her eyes. Of course 'The Stubborn Sakura' being stubborn, she took his challenge. Smirking smugly, she told him this:

"We'll see about that."

Hearing her retort Sasuke smirked back.

"We'll see." Getting off of her, Sasuke pulled her to her feet. Suddenly remembering what he had done, a small tint of pink painted Sasuke's cheeks. Sakura brushed of the dust from her clothes and glared at Sasuke.

"Where are we? I want to go back!" Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him harder.

"Well thats a shame because I don't know either." He said with an amused expression.

"Sasuke-"

"-kun."

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I want my –kun." Sakura scoffed.

"Well thats too bad for you, you gotta deserve it." Because of her intense glare, Sasuke chuckled.

"I see, then I'll deal with that later."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me."

…

HUH?

"What?" Sakura asked him with incredulous voice. What the hell? She couldn't believe him. What did he just say? K-k-kiss him? Was he joking?

"You gotta be kidding me! Why the hell would I do that you?" Her sudden shock-embarresment-rage mixture amused Sasuke more. Leaning into her, he answered her with a playful smirk.

"Because, if you don't I won't tell you the way back and on top of that I wont let you go by yourself. Now, kiss me." He finished sweetly. Stunned by his explanation, Sakura started to back away and run the hell away! Of course this is Sasuke we're talking about. Would he let her go? No. The. Freak'n. Hell. Way! Appearing in front of her in a flash, he smirked.

"Why run away? All you have to do is to kiss me. Thats not a difficult task." Backing her to a tree, he caged between his arms. He neared his face to hers until their noses were touching.

"Just a kiss, come on." Sasuke encouraged her with his hot breathy words.

Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. The temptation of kissing him again was dominating her. Her eyes were heaving down. Her face was nearing his until there was a couple of millimeters left apart between their lips. But she just couldn't dare to pass those a couple of millimeters. Looking at her with those passionate eyes, he waited for the kiss. But not feeling the expected kiss from her and getting more and more impatient because of their lingering hot breaths, Sasuke growled. But seeing Sakura wasn't making a move, he took her chin and opened her mouth with his thumb. Immediately replacing it with his tongue Sasuke started to kiss her. Rubbing his tongue with hers, he placed a hand of his to the back of her neck and another to her waist. As he fisted her hair and massaged her back, he heard Sakura moan. Sasuke just couldn't stop kising her. The kiss was so irresistible. Releasing her mouth, Sasuke moved to her throat. Kissing her, tasting her skin, Sasuke groaned. Grabbing her butt, he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Taking her lower lip between his teeth, he sucked and licked it. Sasuke was going to kiss her again but was stopped by Sakura turning her head. Inhaling, she stared at him. Sasuke looked away and ran a hand through his hair. Letting her on her feet, he took her arms and gave her a coy look.

"Let me take you home."

* * *

There! You got chapter 6 at last! Kill me if you want to. I know I'm an irresponsible brat! Sorry. *Dogeza* Well, as a bonus I decided to give you an extra! Enjoy!

* * *

The two walked next to eachother in the dark and silent pathway. Arriving at Sakura's house, Sasuke and Sakura turned to eachother. Looking at eachother, Sakura was first to break the eyecontact. Sasuke sighed and gave a coy smile. He raised his hand and patted her head. Making her look at him he kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura turned her back and replied.

"Yeah, see you." Reaching her door, she unlocked it and went in. After the click of the door, Sasuke dissapeared in the night.

* * *

Please read and review ^^( If I deserve it!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter seven! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their faves and etc… And there's one more last thing I would like to clear up :D There's one reviewer that is called nazi, I dont know if that reviewer will ever read this but I would like to write my thoughts too.

To Nazi: Thank you very much for pointing out my mistakes and giving me advices. I will try to do them from now on. But this mature characters as you said, I dont think I'll be changing them, because this fic has no drama, its just romance and I add some humor in it so I wont change my way of writing this fic. I AM AN AMATEUR WRITER. I guess I did make myself clear with authors note in first chapter. But once again, I would like to thank you for your advices. Though they were a bit harsh.

My dear readers! This is not a special thanks only to nazi! Its just that after reading the review I wanted to clear things up. And I would like to thank everyone so much for their reviews! Ahh I feel so refreshed! Now then, on with chapter seven!

**Chapter 7**

**It's Payback Time**

With a couple of hand seals, a masked man muttered:

"**Edo tensei."**

A dirty white tomb had appeared in front of him. Approaching the tomb, he opened it and met with a glaring man. The masked man smirked.

"Welcome back, Itachi."

"**Madara.**"

As the bright sun-rays passed through the window and carresed Sakura's eyelids, they fluttered open. Rising in her bed, she scratched her head while observing her surroundings.

"It's morning…" she said half yawning. She got out from the warm covers and headed to bathroom. Taking her toothbrush, she put thoothpaste on it and glanced at the mirror. Nearing her face to the mirror she observed her lips and found them bruised. She leaned back and stuck the toothbrush to her mouth. Looking at her reflection as she brushed her teeth, suddenly memories flood back to her mind. She choked and started to cough. Opening the tap she rinsed the bubbes from her face. While taking deep breaths she muttered 'damn that Uchiha' as she glanced at her reflection with a blushing face.

Sasuke immediately got up as he heard Sakuras door open. Turning to leave, Sakura was startled when she nearly bumped into our raven haired genius.

"Good morning Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirking face while leaning to the wall.

"…" Sakura didn't answer him. Not wanting to show him her flustered face, she bowed her head and tried to get past him. But to his persistent nature, Sasuke didn't let her.

"And I came all the way here to court you in such early time in the morning. Isn't it rude Sakura?"

Sakura didn't answer him.

"You're going to grocery shopping right? I'll come along too. So we can get to know each other more. Don't you think so?" Smiling, he leaned into Sakura.

"Do as you like." she walked to exit of the building as Sasuke followed her.

"What is the meaning of this, Madara?" Itachi wasn't a type of man to yell, but the anger was dripping in his voice.

"Did you really think that I would give up so easily Itachi? Those people who betrayed me, the humiliation that I went through, I will never fogive this. I will have my revenge on those betrayers! But for that, I need Sasuke! The only survivor of this clan besides me, is him! He will be the one that will keep alive this clan. And I can't let him loose. I will use him, then kill him. And so this will be my revenge!"

"Hey, Sakura! Can you help me with picking tomatoes? I'm not so good at picking vegetables." With people looking at them and whispering, there's no way in hell Sakura would help him! People were already staring at them when they entered the shop, but standing close to him would maket he things worst. Like the fangirls cornering her…

"_**Che! They wouldn't be able to do anything to me! Cuz I'd be kicking their ases!"**_

"_Stop saying such things! There's no way they would do that!"_

"_**You know what? You're a fool!"**_

"_Look who's talking."_

"You can choose them too you know. The last time you picked tomatoes, you picked them well Sasuke." Sakura said with an apathetic voice. Sasuke smiled brightly. (O.o)

"You mean, I'm good at picking tomatoes Sakura? Thanks! Let's go and buy eggs. I want to eat Sakura's omelette." He dragged her with him.

"_Oh boy, how am I gonna deal with this?"_

There, a short chappy! Review if you wanna. I'm not so spirited these days so, ciao!


End file.
